Clockwork (Re-Posted!)
by Fierysoul135
Summary: Some of you may or may not remember, but a long time ago I'd posted this originally back in 2014. Since I never finished it, my decision then was to take it down, but now I'm putting it back up! Anyways, this is a story about the Four Sword Heroes going on a quest to ultimately defeat the evil monster that dwells in the Clock Tower. That's it -ish. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

.:Prologue:.

(This also kind of serves as a set up, since this story only makes sense if it's set in an AU. Like idk "The Four Sword is Pulled Again AU." It would take place literally _hours_ after Link put the sword back in the pedestal.)

* * *

It was dark out, the sky full of nothing but stars. Link had a bad feeling about this, but he just had to see them again. He had somehow managed to sneak into the sacred shrine where the mystical Four Sword was kept. That same day he had placed it back in the pedestal to seal up his adventure with the other three.

 _Man I'm gonna be in so much trouble if they somehow catch me..._ But the urge was just too strong. He stepped up to the pedestal, placing both hands on the sword. Taking a deep breathe he thought of every possibility that could occur once he pulled the sword, but most importantly, he made sure to remember how everything was before he did his rather terrible deed. _On the count of three…_ He told himself. The last time he pulled the sword, a version of Vaati spawned and admittedly kicked their butts. _One...Two….Three!  
_

Without a moment of doubt, he pulled the sword from its respected pedestal and split into four, luckily only seeing his three brothers. "Guys?"

Red and Blue looked around with confused expressions, Blue being the first to speak: "W-wait...we're back!? Oh my God Red we're back!" They turned to Green and smothered him with hugs, Vio choosing to stay back.

"Vio?" Link, who now shall be called Green, asked, holding his arms out.

He sighed, "To be honest, I'm more disappointed that you pulled the sword again and...well... _willingly_ endangered all of Hyrule again."

Green shrugged, he didn't have much to say to that.

"However, I just want you to understand what you've done and also understand that you, or we, will have to put up the consequences of your actions for the rest of our lives until you put the sword

"Shit Vio, way to set the mood. Whoop whoop am I right?" Blue said, rolling his eyes and frowning.

"Either way, yeah, I understand," Green said, nodding his head.

Vio smiled, "Well, as hard as it may be to responsibly admit, it _is_ pretty nice to be back," He hugged Green as well.

Before it was too long, Red popped in with a question, "So Vio, what's with the book in your hands? You didn't have that the last time we were here."

He seemed to have just noticed it himself, "Actually you're right, and I honestly don't know."

"Well do something with it," Blue suggested, "Maybe it could get us out of here, since it's become apparent to me that Green doesn't know how to."

Green gave Blue a look, Red giggling, "I would be careful Blue. We _are_ right next to the pedestal after all."

Vio flipped through the book and found a teleportation spell, "So this is a spell book," He said nonchalantly, "And I've found a teleportation spell. It says: _'If in which thou are to be somewhere, this spell should take you there.'_ "

"It _rhymes_?" Blue groaned.

He shrugged, "I guess? Either way, it says that if you want to take others with you, they need to grab a hold of you, preferably the arms, and close their eyes."

Blue chimed in again, "Okay but one last thing: are you the _only one_ who can do this stuff? Because if so, that's completely not fair."

"I think when Green pulled the sword before, any sort of magic he possessed equally split into each of us, and then this time, maybe not," Vio explained, him not being too sure himself.

Green shrugged, "You know, I'll actually accept that as an answer, because that makes sense to me."

The other three each took one of Vio's arms and closed their eyes while Vio muttered the spell under his breath. And the next thing they knew, they were outside of castle.

"So where to now?" Red would ask, and the correct answer would be not there considering that's honestly the worst place for them to stay ever. Instead they found a suitable tree in Faron Woods that Vio would soon learn as to how to make it have house-like qualities including a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, but until then they camped right outside of it. Green would spend his days riding to the castle each morning with Epona to perform his duties as a knight, while the other three figured out how they were going to make this tree work as a living space.

It took them a _looooonnnnnggggg_ time, but they eventually did it, and did so pretty well. Who knows, I'll eventually see if I can get a digital copy of the map that I made on here, until then just try to understand it to some extent. Also, Green's dad is still alive and is sort of a bitch. Alright? Alright.

Also, since I've already written the story from here (It just never had a prologue and also was never finished), if the quality of...really anything goes down, it's because it was written in 2014 and I don't plan on changing it a whole lot of it to keep it's originality. That's all :)


	2. Chapter 1

**.:Chapter 1:.**

"Ugh, why is it always SO boring around here?" Blue huffed. He was leaning on the windowsill, his face pressed up against the glass. It was raining outside. Every time one of them opened the door, a cold November wind would sweep in, instantly chilling anyone who was near it to the bone.

It was as if the Autumn's beauty came with the horrible price of unpleasant weather.

Vio then came strolling by, his nose in his book. He'd passed Blue, not seeming like he noticed him, but as he went up the stairs and stood at the doorway of the bedroom they all shared, he called out: "You're gonna catch a cold with your face pressed up against the window like that."

"It's not my fault it's so boring around here," He angrily muttered to himself.

"Well if it's so boring, how about you play War of Horses with me?" Red said out of nowhere, startling Blue a little.

"Is that the stupid game you made up?" Blue asked, annoyed.

Red thought about it for a second, "Um...Yes?" He said slowly.

"Then no, I don't want to play War of Horses," Blue turned back to the windowsill, gazing at the ever so rolling hills of Hyrule.

"Okay, well if you ever need anyone to play with while you're waiting for Green, just tell me!" He happily walked away.

Blue sighed, he'd watched Green and Red play War of Horses before. The rules were:

1\. No cheating

2\. Four people at max can play since there's only four corners on the board.

3\. If your "horses" didn't look like horses, you couldn't play

4\. Betting is optional, but everyone has to if one person does

5\. If you lose and throw a fit over it, no food for a week (But Green wouldn't let that one be a rule.)

The main game-play was that you made the horses fight each other on a chess board by taking turns. You got five tries, but if you couldn't overthrow the other person's horse in certain amount of moves, you lose. You cheated by intentionally distracting the other player and taking extra moves while they weren't looking.

But you couldn't cheat when Vio was watching or playing. Even if he seems like he isn't watching you, he definitely is.

Blue had once tried to do that, but he got caught as soon as he set the piece down.

"No cheating," Vio had said, pointing to the horse. He had originally been looking in his book, trying to memorize a few new spells. To be honest, he knew Blue was cheating as soon as he took his eyes off the board.

Blue frowned, knowing he'd been caught, "I'm not cheating," He countered, crossing his arms.

"Yes you were, put your horse back to where it was," Vio said, putting a bookmark in his place and closing the book.

He squinted his eyes, thinking of a way to get out of this. But instead of admitting it and giving up, a sly smile crossed his face, "I forgot where it was." Blue said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Really Blue? I doubt that," Vio's expression went from it's usual unreadable expression to annoyed.

Blue tried to look confused to try to really sell that he didn't know, "No, I'm serious, I really have no idea where it was."

And it was a pretty convincing act Blue was pulling too, but Vio doesn't fall for things that easily. He waved his hand over Blue's horse, it floating back to where it was.

His face burned bright red, "You cheated!"

Vio rolled his eyes, "For God's sake that's not cheating, Blue. I was merely putting your horse back to where it was."

"Reedddd! Vio's cheating at War of Horses!" Blue whined. He was actually pretty mad that Vio remembered where it had stood.

Red walked into the room, a look of uncertainty on his face, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Blue pointed at Vio, "Vio's cheating!"

"Red don't believe him. I was putting his horse back to where it was be he was cheating," Vio explained, gesturing to the horse.

He paused for minute, being more confused than ever, "...Blue, no cheating."

"WHAT!?" Blue screamed, "WHY DO YOU BELIEVE HIM!?"

"Because Vio never cheats, plus I saw you," Red winked and smiled, then went back to what he'd been doing.

Basically cheating with Vio in the room never got you anywhere, but Blue didn't feel like getting told what to do or playing a game. His watching of the wind tumble by and the rain tap out a tune was all he interested in. In fact, he was so intrigued by it, he completely missed Green running up to the door.

He burst in, shivering and soaking wet.

Red happily ran up to him, "So how was your day?"

"Red, before I tell you, how about you let me take a warm shower first?" Green shivered, then started off toward the bathroom upstairs.

Moments later, Vio came out of their room and down the stairs, his book of spells still in his hands as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

Blue had always thought that Vio just liked to read a lot, but sometimes he swore that Vio read books in his sleep. Like he would get more than nose deep in his book. "Vio, dude, do you ever take a break from reading?" he asked.

He just gave him a look that said 'Are you seriously asking me that?'.

"Okay, okay. I get it, your book is too important as to why you never stop reading it," Blue sarcastically agreed. He went over to a bookshelf and grabbed a picture book.

Vio smirked, "You're going to read that? Haha sorry, but I've read books way longer and faster than you can start a fight when someone accidentally bumps into you."

"Oh shut up. At least I take a break from reading, unlike someone," He said back, shoving the book back on the shelf.

"Please, if I were to fight you, even with your crazy and disorganized tactics, I would still win. No doubt about it," Vio bragged, a smile on his face.

Yeah right, "Red!-"

He poked his head out the kitchen door, his cheeks full of a peach he'd been eating, "Yuss?" His voice muffled.

"Who would win in a fight, me or Vio/Sir Reads-A-Lot?" Blue challenged.

"Ummm..." Vio would, But Red knew that if he picked either side something bad was gonna happen. He swallowed the rest of the fruit that was in his mouth, smiling nervously, "How about we ask Green?"

"Ask me what?" He asked as he came down the stairs in a towel.

"Oh, Blue and Vio are wondering who would win in a fight, and I suggested that you tell them considering you work with knights all day and stuff," Red explained.

Green turned to Vio and Blue, Well Vio would, hell he kicked my ass that one time…

Vio was standing now, a hand on his hip, giving Blue a death glare. Blue had his crossed arms, staring at Green intently.

Of course something was gonna go down if he said really anything at all, and he did not want to be the reason why that happened, so he decided to change the subject, "Um...so today on guard duty, I..uh" He shrugged.

But Red saw what he was doing, "Oh yeah, how was guard duty? It was awfully cold and rainy today."

"Bill was an ass as always, telling me to do this and do that and etc.," He sighed, "I honestly just need to get away from Bill and his dumb friends Bob and Frank." He took a seat on the couch.

Blue rolled his eyes, "Well what did he make you do?" He huffed, bored all of the sudden, but still kinda interested.

"Abuse his powers as second in command by making me clean the bathrooms, clean the grout with a toothbrush, and keep me out of lunch when I was late because of all the stupid crap he gave me. He said 'Sorry Link, but if you really wanted to eat today, you wouldn't have been late.'"

The other three sat back in surprise, this was abuse, "Aand why don't you kick his ass?" Blue asked, just throwing the question out there.

"Because if I do, my Dad will pick out one of the most, if not the most, embarrassing punishment ever," Green explained, "And I'm not about to face the wrath of whatever that would be."

"What time do you eat again?" Red asked, worried.

"1:30"

"And what time is it now?"

Vio pointed to the clock, "7:36"

He gasped, "That means you haven't eaten in 6 hours!"

Green waved his reaction away, "Don't worry, when Bill shut me out, on my afternoon patrol, I snuck into a bakery and got some cookies, it's no big deal."

"Well that's a relief," Blue grumbled, "Do you have any left?"

Vio gave Blue an annoyed look.

"What?"

"No of course he doesn't you dumbass!" Vio retorted.

"Anyways," Green continued, "Today, I was also asked to come back to the castle next Thursday for Thanksgiving."

Red's eyes sparkled, "Oh really? What did you say?" He already couldn't wait.

"I said, I'll think about it," Green replied, standing.

"Why would you say something like that?" Blue asked, he would've said yes on the spot.

"Mainly because I wanted you guys to decide. It's getting weird being down here with nothing but a towel on, so I'm gonna go change, and you guys can come up with an answer." With that, Green went back up the stairs and into their room, locking the door.

"So do you guys want to go?" Vio asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" Blue exclaimed.

"Yeah! I think Green should go too!" Red happily agreed.

"Eh?" Blue looked down at Red like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"I said 'Green should go too', right?" Red questioned, confused.

Blue now looked to Vio, "We're all going, aren't we?"

Vio shrugged, "He never said that, but I think we or he should go either way."

Blue sat up in a kingly manner, talking in the most royal voice he could manage, "I shall go ask him!" He got up and stomped up the stairs to their room.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"HEY! ARE WE ALL GOING OR WHAT!?" He yelled through the door, ending his question with one last 'knock'.

Green slowly opened the door, angrily huffing and puffing, an eye twitching, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? BREAK DOWN THE DAMN DOOR!?" He screamed, as red as a beet with only his shirt and leggings on.

"I was just trying to ask you a question," Blue said in a calm but snooty way. He could hear the faint slap of Vio doing a facepalm and Red giggling from downstairs.

Green took a deep breath, "How about you just KNOCK next time." He suddenly looked around, feeling as though an unwanted presence was there. He shook away the feeling, "So what is it?"

"Good point, as I was saying, is it just you who's going to this feast or all of us?" Blue asked.

Green gave him a seriously-how-stupid-do-you-think-I-am look, "Duh, yes! I've already worked out the plans and everything!"

Blue squinted his eyes, "...Wait, that didn't answer my—" But Green already closed the door, opening it a second later with all of his clothes on.

"Okay let's—"

"Hey whoa, WHOA tiger. I didn't even say I wanted to go."

"Don't give me that. I heard "Heck yes", "Yeah", and, "I think we should go." They both headed back down the stairs.

"So what's the plan?" Vio asked, he wanted to know how this night was going to go.

"Okay, so since I consider you guys my brothers, I was thinking Vio can dye you guy's har. Obviously my dad doesn't have four kids, he has just me, and I don't really even want him to know about us either. So we dye our hair, you guys get some new clothes, and I'll say to my dad that I invited some friends from town over for a sleepover. How does that sound?"

"Hmm…" Vio was thinking about all of the possibilities of something bad happening.

"I think it's a great idea!" Red exclaimed.

"Not bad, but I feel like there's a small catch to this," Blue said.

Green looked confused, then his eyes lit up as he remembered.

"What is it Green?" Red asked, intrigued.

"Well, Blue, you're right. There is one small catch to this plan…" Green turned to Vio, a hurt look on his face.

"Well?" Vio wanted to know what Green was talking about. He turned to him so it must have something to do with him.

"You know that sorcerer that came around last year?" He said, remembering the huge adventure they went on to stop the sorcerer.

"Yeah." The three of them said.

"Well since you guys haven't been to town as much as I have, they've been putting up signs about sorcerers and magical stuff."

"What did it say?" Blue asked impatiently, the suspense was getting to him.

"It said that if anything magical or something like that were to be found they would be killed immediately." Green made a face as if he had accidentally stepped on a bunny.

That hit Vio hard, he could do magic! Cast spells, teleport (small distances), and all that jazz, but if he did any of that stuff he would be killed!? "What!?" Vio gasped. He took a deep breath, letting his 'cool' restore to normal levels, "So what you're saying is that if I look, do, or say anything like a sorcerer would, I would get slaughtered right on the spot?"

"Sort of, but hey, it's not like you cast spells all the time, right?" Green reasoned.

Vio gave him the puppy eyes that melted Green's heart. He sighed, yes you could say it really does suck not being able to do things you love, but like most times in his life, he has a plan. "Well, I could use magic in secret," Vio slyly said, his plan was very simple.

"But Vio, what if they catch you?" Red worried, he really didn't want Vio dead.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'll just have a bit of fun in Green's room. Like making that particular room not have gravity, or something like that," Vio said, he knows a lot about the knight academy Green goes to every morning. He used to stay there with his dad until him and the other two came along and started living in an old, abandoned house in Faron Woods. Either way, Vio probably knew more about the castle itself than Green did, so he was well prepared for anything that comes.


	3. Chapter 2

**.:Chapter 2:.**

Over the week, Green had told his dad about the 'Bill not letting him eat lunch problem' which he kind of solved.

Green's dad had told Bill to lay off and that if he does anything like that again, he would personally go to Zelda and report him.

However, that only really made Bill even more mad at Green for telling him off, and whenever Green would counter and say he was the hero of the town and that Bill and his buddies were extras that they never use, it would make Bill really mad and he would make Green scrub the ballroom floor. Bill even made him eat food off the floor and describe what it tasted like.

While Green had his problems at the castle, Vio was perfecting hair dying and styles. Since they all had the same hair style, he had to come up with ones himself. In fact, he had gotten so good doing their hair, all it would take was a tap on the head and their hair hair would change color and style. The only problem was that if their hair got wet, the spell would instantly wear off and the color and original style would appear again.

Then, sooner than expected, it was Thanksgiving. To everyone, except Green, it was a fast week.

Before they left, Green was doing some last-minute checklists, "Okay, let's do this one more time," He said, list out.

Blue groaned, they had done this three times already.

"Blue stop it, I'm just making sure we have everything," Green said, looking at his list.

"Yeah, he's just making sure," Red agreed.

Blue rolled his eyes, "But we've went over this three times, Green, three!" He held up three fingers.

Vio sighed, "You do know the risk of us even going to this dinner right?"

Blue frowned and took a deep breath, "Yes, Vio, I do, but it's getting late, we still have a long ways to walk, and I really want to see the castle considering I haven't been there in a year..so yeah."

"Blue we're all aching to get there, but we won't see a single street light if we don't make sure we have everything and do everything correctly and carefully," Vio said, he was tired of the last-minute checks too, but his life sort of depended on how greatly or horribly this night went.

Blue growled, he hoped this was the last time.

"Okay, I promise this is the last time," Green said, he straightened out the list he made. "Do we have: you guy's clothes?"

"Yes," Vio answered. Blue, Red, and himself were wearing their colors: Red was wearing a white undershirt with a red shirt that had a hood and half-sleeves as well as some beige pants and brown boots. Blue was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a few black strips on each sleeve, brown pants, and black boots. Lastly, Vio wore a white half-sleeved shirt with a purple vest, dark brown pants, and black boots.

"Good, I'm sure you, Vio, have their hair all planned out?"

"Yes, in fact, how about you and Red tell him what I told you?" He said to Blue.

"Fine," he huffed, rolling his eyes, "Vio said that if we get out hair wear or something like that, he said that it would...er..?" He shrugged without a care, he had already forgotten.

"Seriously, you've already forgotten!?" Vio exclaimed. He had said it to them, like, a billion times! How could Blue have forgotten already?

"Sorry, Vio, but my mind at that moment you were telling me and Red about that stuff needed to be somewhere else." Blue paused, then an annoyed look crossed his face, "Like at that dinner right about now…"

" Blue we're gonna leave in a few minutes, now stop. Do you guys have the clothes you're going to wear to bed?" Green asked.

"Yeah," Red said.

"Alright, finally! We're done! Now let's get to the castle, I want to see that place!" Blue exclaimed.

"One more thing, my dad and the other nights have been ordered to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Which means Blue, no slapping people in the face and no casting curses on people who do that to you, Vio. My dad is also starting to doubt I'm normal because of the cake I smuggle to you guys." Green sighed, "Anything else I might have forgotten? Vio?"

Vio looked off into the distance, thinking for a few moments, "Um...no, I'm sure that's everything, and to save us time, I'm going to teleport us there,"

"How do we do that?" Red asked.

"Easy, just take my arm and close your eyes," They all took Vio's arm and closed their eyes. Vio closed his in concentration, feeling himself and the other's bodies disintegrating and appearing somewhere else.

Green, Red, and Blue opened their eyes and let go of Vio's arm, letting him fall to the ground.

"And we're halfway there!" Blue complained.

Red helped Vio back to his feet, "What happened?"

"Sorry, had to teleport a lot of things...I don't usually do that." He replied.

"Well that makes sense, you got us halfway!" Blue crossed his arms.

"Hey, that's better than an inch," Green said, he started walking ahead of them, "Follow me."

For a while they were just walking in the dark over the barren hills. They would barely hear anything, other than their boots stepping in the grass and the occasional "Are we there yet?" by a very annoyed Blue.

"Are you sure we appeared when we teleported halfway there? Because it seems like we've been walking forever," Blue grumbled.

"Shhh...we're almost there," Green whispered. He pointed to a big clock tower.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Red said, his voice echoing off the walls inside the tower. Red clapped a hand over his mouth, "Sorry," he now whispered.

"Dang, that place sure is creepy," Blue quietly uttered, giving the place a dirty look of disgust.

"Does anyone still work there in the tower?" Red asked.

"Not that I've known of, but I hear rumors that a monster is living in there, and whoever comes in never comes out." Green shuddered, continuing to walk, "C'mon, this place gives me the creeps."

"Does anybody even go in there?" Blue asked, catching up to Green.

"No, everybody is scared. Surprisingly, though, the clock works on its own," He said, shrugging.

"Then how come everyone whispers?" Vio asked. It seemed a little odd to him why they should have to whisper even though he was pretty sure nothing was going to come after them.

"Then again, everybody is afraid to speak normally or loudly because they think the monster will wake up and come after them," Green said. He pointed to the castle, they were practically already there, "C'mon, we're almost there!" He sped ahead, leaving the others in the dust.

"Hey wait for us!" Red called after him, dashing off as well.

They got to the castle steps, gazing upon the huge doors that lead into the castle.

"Wow," Red's eyes widened at the sight of the castle.

"Let's keep going, you don't want to miss anything do you?"


	4. Chapter 3

**.:Chapter 3:.**

Green strolled up to the castle doors, two knights were guarding them.

"Halt, none shall pass unless invited," One of the Knights said, holding up his hand.

Green rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's just me. Y'know, Link?"

The guard next to him started snickering.

Green frowned, "What? Let me in!"

"Sorry, but that was not our orders," the same guard said, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Not a part of your—okay what is this? I work here, my dad is the captain, you guys listen to him, and I've saved this town millions of times because you guys are too slow to get there in time.

The guards just stared at him, not believing what he just said. The first one from before straightened up and puffed out his chest, "Well unfortunately that's not true, so we can't let you in."

Green turned around toward the others and shrugged, "Well looks like we can't go…" He said sarcastically, motioning for Vio to do something about this.

Vio went up to the guards, inspecting them from head to toe. He yawned, "Well they certainly aren't as good of knights as Alan's are. Can't even remember who is on the guest list. That and...the armor a bit much don't you think?"

The guard's faces lit up like flames. Through gritted teeth one said: "Well, we were just joking about the whole not letting you in thing," both of them opened the door.

"Finally," Vio said as he walked past the guards into the castle.

"No good Alanian brats tellin' me how to do my job…" the guard grumbled as Blue and Red went in after Vio.

"What was that?" Green said, stopping as he went through the door.

The guard sat there and grumbled to himself.

"That's what I thought." Green walked through the door, meeting up with the rest of them in the Great Hall.

His dad ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug, "It's so good you were able to come!"

"Dad, of course I was going to come. I come to almost all of the events...now let go of me I can't breathe!" His dad released him, the color returning to his face.

His dad went over to the other three, "So you guys must be his friends!"

"Yep, this is Andy, Brady, and Hope," Green introduced. Blue frowned at the name he was given.

"So tell me a little about yourselves."

'Hope' stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face, "I'm from the Alanrial Kingdom, I had to travel from the west quite a ways to here. It's a true pleasure to be here tonight."

Then 'Andy' took a step forward, "Hi, you have a really big castle! I never would've thought it would be so big! Anyways, I'm from Kakariko Village, which is around ten miles from here."

"Yeah I live there too," Blue was too lazy to come up with where he was from, "I just live across the street from...Andy."

"Well that's nice," the dad said, "So how did you guys become friends?"

"Why do you ask, Dad?" Green asked, he wasn't prepared for that question and neither were the others.

"Your friends are from different areas of Hyrule so I was just wondering," He replied. Then he crouched low and whispered into Green's ear, "Plus, a dad can only wonder about who his sons hangs out with."

Green rolled his eyes.

"Well, me and Link had met at the Harvest Festival last year. Me and him helped my mom load the pumpkins onto the cart we were going to take," Red said, nostalgically remembering how that didn't actually even happen.

"You have the worst memory ever, Andy." Blue butt in, "I was there too, remember?"

"Really? I don't remember that…" Green's dad said, a puzzled look on his face.

Red, Blue, and Green's eyes widened in surprise. Vio rolled his eyes, he knew something like this was bound to happen, "Well, I don't blame you for not seeing them at the festival. You see, on our way to Castle Town, they caught the plague from each other, so they kinda died."

Blue ducked his head behind Vio so that Green's dad wouldn't see him snickering.

"Well that's very unfortunate, but I thought our doctors had erased any chances of the plague killing anyone ever again," the dad said.

Green didn't think Red or Blue could tell, but he thought he saw a flash of disbelief in his father's eyes.

"Well apparently my mom was out sniffing dead rats that day too, okay? You don't know the whole story." Blue sassed.

This new attitude sort of surprised Green's dad, but he pushed his urge to refute away, "Then again, I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Well me and Hope became friends way differently." Green said, changing the subject back to the main one, "You should tell them Hope."

"Of course. One day in my kingdom, I had been hearing about the constant pirate attacks on Hyrule, so I decided to make the long trip to see how bad these pirates really were. When I arrived, I saw your town hero, Link, fending off these pirates all by himself. He seemed like he was handling the job just fine, naturally, but afterward he seemed very tired and like he needed a rest," Vio 'recalled.' He was telling the story as if it had happened yesterday. Blue was rolling his eyes while Green's dad had a shocked expression on his face. Vio didn't think he doubted his son that much.

"Either way," he continued, "When I went up to him, I offered that I could take over for him when he got too tired. Of course, he declined, but later on in the day, I saw your very large clock tower. I didn't know at the time that everyone was scared to death of the place, so I went in. It was terribly dark in there, and just as I put another foot down, I slipped and would have been lost and dead in a deep chasm had it not been for Link, who had been spying on me—which I don't blame him for. After that, we've been friends ever since." He fist-bumped Green.

"Wow," Green's dad was astonished, "I didn't think my son would do that for anyone."

Green frowned, looking at his dad and the others with a pestered expression.

"Well now that I know a little about you, how about I tell you a little about m—"

"There's no need to do that," Blue interrupted.

"Yeah, Link's told us all about you!" Red said, smiling.

Green's dad's eyes squinted as he gave his son a threatening look. "Oh has he?" The dad sniffed, "Well, dinner isn't in for another hour, so go run off and play."

The four of them were starting to walk away when the dad's words stopped them in their tracks: "And I'm sure my son has told you about the little sorcerer thing, right?" He seemed to be looking at Vio as he said that.

"Yeah..I have," Green answered, squinting his eyes at his father. Was he seriously doubting him and the others this early? How rude.

Before and intense stare-down could start, Red broke the dawn of an unnerving silence, "Well...how about we go play a game guys?" Red asked in his rather high pitched voice.

"Yeah, how about we go do that," Green said, giving his dad a look of disappointment.

His dad turned toward the Dining Hall and, with his head held high and chin up, strode off.

"Dang, some dad you have," Blue commented after Green's dad was out of earshot.

"Well yeah. That's what solves my problems and is supposedly supposed to perk me up when I'm feeling down." Green shook his head.

"Don't forget about you, y'know, being normal," Blue waved his hands around in a creepy way.

"And you're just pleasant to have too, Blue," Vio snapped. He looked at the clock, "It's 8:40pm right now, so we have fifty minutes until dinner. The first ten were wasted on a horrible start caused by our technical dad, so can we please just enjoy ourselves?" He sighed, "Link, how about you show us your room?"

"Uh..okay," It took Green a second to realize why Vio called him Link, "Oh yeah, okay sure. Follow me." He lead them down a nearby hallway to the right and out of a side entrance. They trekked along the stone path to the Knight Academy, a separate building within the castle grounds that trained all of Hyrule's army as well as house and educate them. You'd think it would need to be constantly expanded, however that wasn't the case as Hyrule only took more trainees if they needed more. Yet training classes were always open to those who were interested, such as young boys.

As they walked, Vio took notes of all the details, such as a creak in the floor or a small piece of torn wallpaper that could possibly lead into a tunnel. He also specifically noticed how there was a gargoyle perched on a column beside the door to Green's father's room. It seemed to be watching them as they passed by.

"This place sure is creepy," Blue said, he had seen the gargoyle as well, "Even for Hyrule Castle, just creepy."

"Yeah," Red agreed, looking around, "Gree—I mean—Link, whenever you come here, do you feel watched?"

They all stopped and turned to Red. This was the first time he ever had a bad feeling about anything.

"Just saying," He added, shrugging.

They continued walking, "Yeah, that's sort of normal..I guess," Green said, shaking off a shiver. He was right though. Sometimes you feel more watched than other times, but whenever it was brought up, the invisible staring seemed to increase.

"What do you mean by that?" Blue asked. He likely already had an answer, but he wanted the truth.

"Well, I suppose I meant that you're supposed to feel protected here, but ever since that Thursday I was asked to go to this dinner, I think something has changed." Green looked ahead and noticed they were almost to his room. "Well never mind about that stuff," he ran up to his door and swung it open, "This is my room!"

The other three caught up to him and stepped inside. "Whoa, so _this_ is your room!" Red happily exclaimed.

Blue picked at some of the paint, "Some room you've got," he criticized.

Green scowled, "How dare you."

"What? I'm just sayin'," Blue rolled his eyes.

"It _is_ a nice room, though," Vio said, taking it all in, "Yours actually has a bathroom."

Green smiled, "Yeah, not even my dad has his own bathroom."

Green's room at the Knight Academy was fairly large and had recently been furnished with 3 more beds. His walls were a jaded green, the carpet being beige. The bathroom he was proud to have wasn't very big and only had room to comfortably don a sink, toilet, and bathtub.

"I suppose it pays to be the hero of this town," Blue said. He went over to one of the beds and got on it. He stood and began to jump on the bed.

Vio didn't understand the point of him doing that, "What are you doing?" He asked. He had set his belongings down on the bed that was beside Blue's, a terrible idea.

"Testing," he answered. He gave a giant leap into the air and landed on his back. He was satisfied in the cushioned landing yet springiness of the mattress, "I call this one."

Vio rolled his eyes, "Well I suppose this one is mine." He could have picked the one next to Green's but Red doesn't deserve to suffer like that.

"For now," Blue winced.

He frowned, Does he not like the one he already has?

Red sat his things down in the bed that was next to Green's, "Then that means this one is mine," He smiled.

"Well now that we've gotten the beds sorted out. How about we just hang out in here?" Green suggested, "Bill and his dumb friends will be roaming the halls at this hour lookin for me."

"Don't you ever think you should just, oh I dunno, kick their asses?" Blue asked. That's how he prefers to solve his issues.

"I guess you wouldn't know this Blue—given your one brain cell—but fighting doesn't solve everything," Vio said as he got out his book and flipped to where he left off.

Blue slung a pillow at him, "Shut up, I solve my problems my way."

Vio threw the pillow back a Blue with more force behind it, the pillow knocking Blue off the bed. He landed with a thump on the floor.

He heard Blue growling, Vio knew it would make Blue mad. He smiled, "What? Are you gonna fight me?" He pouted.

Suddenly a pillow came out of nowhere and smacked Vio in the head, almost causing him to fall out of his bed as well.

"Hey, I was just kidding," Vio sternly said whilst glaring at where Blue had fell.

"Blah, blah, blah. Say what you want, I know what you were trying to do," Blue argued.

Vio turned away, "Jerk." He smirked.

"Excuse me? What was that I heard?" Blue threatened.

"Oh nothing, I found a new spell and was just saying it to myself," He answered.

Blue threw another pillow at Vio, it hitting a force field and falling to the floor. His eyes narrowed and scowl forming on his face.

"Oh no.." Red mumbled, a bystander in this showdown. He hid behind his pillow.

Green crossed his arms, "Guys please don't."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." Blue hid another throw pillow behind his back. Green really regretted the maids having made up the beds so nice.

"Blue I'm serious. One more pillow—"

"Yeah I know. One more pillow and I'm—done for!" He launched the pillow at Vio and quickly took cover on the side of his bed.

Vio blocked the pillow, picking up one of his own and throwing it across the room.

It missed Blue, Blue sticking his head up from where he was hiding, "Ha! Ha! You missed me!" He taunted, sticking his tongue out.

While Blue basked in his apparent "glory" of not getting hit by the evil Vio, the pillow that had missed him was flying around the room like a boomerang. It hit a corner on one of the walls and came hurtling back at Blue.

Vio smiled as the pillow came crashing into the back of Blue's head. "Who missed you now?" He taunted. He was fairly proud of himself for that trick.

"Be quiet," Blue muttered. He wasn't going to let this go down easily, especially if Vio is the winner. He'll just wait a few minutes, letting Vio bask in his glory and then when he least expects it BA-BLAM! An all out war of pillows.

He cheekily smiled, getting back onto his bed, "Good job, Vio. You finally win something against me." He gave a few claps of fake respect, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Green was eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" Blue asked, only barely offended, "I'm just congratulating him."

Even Red knew something was up, but he played along, "Yeah, great job Vio!"

Blue glanced back over at Vio, his satisfied smile had turned into a suspicious frown. "Fine," he sniffed, hiding a smile of mischief, "I guess one small victory isn't good enough for you after all,"

Vio's eyebrows furrowed at the unusual behavior Blue was pulling. He got his spellbook out and flipped through the ancient text for a mind reading spell. He found a close match, not exact, but close. It could tell how someone was feeling and thinking. Vio squinted his eyes and leaned in to read the tiny print. He never got over the fact that it seemed any spell he was looking for just so happened to have it's directions written in rhyme.

 _So you finally want to read minds? This spell works on all but mine._

 _Oh brother_ , Vio thought as he read on.

 _This simple spell reminds me of when I was a young boy._

Vio rolled his eyes, I'm seriously not gonna read all of this. That's ridiculous! He glanced at Blue, he was facing the other way. Vio skimmed through the text and found himself at the bottom of the page when the text finally stopped talking about it's past life. _Finally_ , he read the last few sentences, taking another glance at Blue and seeing he was still facing the other way. _Good_ , he thought. He whispered the spell as he looked at Blue.

Apparently Green had noticed how much glancing Vio had been doing at Blue and then back at his book, "Vio, what are you doing?" He asked, watching him stare at Blue intently.

Vio didn't hear Green over his concentration on the spell. He peeked into Blue's feelings and thoughts, seeing Blue's dumb pillow war plan. His eyes suddenly widened when he realized that Blue was looking at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Blue threatened, his eyes showed his annoyance.

"Um, nothing," Vio replied, blinking. He sat up straighter, looking at his book and pretending to read it.

"Yeah okay. I see what you're doin', and it's not going to work," Blue said, his eyes squinted.

Vio looked over at Blue, "What am I doing?" He asked.

"You know what you're doing," Blue sassily said. He turned back around, looking over his shoulder to make sure Vio wasn't doing anything suspicious.

Green shrugged at the whole situation. He turned his attention toward a small turtle figurine he had plucked off of his nightstand. He wondered how he came upon it or if it was a gift. His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly looked up.

"What are you guys doing!?"


End file.
